El Reencuentro
by Lail-san
Summary: Despues de unos años sin verla Fidio Aldena se volverá a encontrar con su hermana pequeña...pero...¿ella le siguira queriendo?¿le perdonara por no haber intentado que les dejaran juntos?..
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primir fic ,espero que os guste, dejar reviews,gracias y a disfrutar.

Capitulo 1:

En una terraza estava sentada una chica de pelo negro hasta la cintura, totalmente suelto y ojos de color morado,llebaba puesto un pijama de color rojo,mientras miraba las estrellas.

¿?-¿Otra vez aquí Lail?-pregunto una chica peli rosa,con el pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color que el pelo.

Laila-Aelita,…si, estaba mirando las estrellas.

Aelita-sentandose al lado de su hermana pequeña-hay hermanita,como eres ,sabes que mañana hay insti,deberias estar durmiendo.

Laila-pues lo mismo te digo.

Aelita-je,je tienes razon…tampoco deberia ponerme asi, porque con lo que viajamos la verdad es que no no pasa nada por llegar tarde un día.

Laila-ya…sabes las estrellas de aquí, en España son preciosas pero no tanto como las de Italia.

Aelita-ya…se que aunque lo inoras, le hechas de menos.

Laila-ya…-dice triste.

Aelita-mira Lail, no te pongas triste y estate feliz que no mucha gente tiene la suerte de saber italiano,japones y español…aunque solo hayamos estado un año en japón.

Laila-en eso tienes razon,ademas en Japón conoci a la que ahora es mi mejor amiga.

Aelita-María-Kun ya…y su hermano era muy mono,¿no te parece?

Laila-dandole mini golpes con el codo a su hermana-uh,uh, hermanita.

Aelita-roja-no, no pienses eso,a mi no me gusta.

Laila-ja,ja, vale.

Aelita-ya normal-bien, estas mejor riendo.

Laila-bueno me voy a la cama,buans noches.-dice levantandose.

Aelita-buenas noches.

Al día siguiente las dos chicas salen corriendo de casa para irse a su instituto.

Aelita-¡date prisa que vamos a llegar tarde!-gritaba la peli rosa.

Laila-ya voy,ya voy.-decia la otra cogiendo su mochila.

Las chicas llebaban un niqui blanco y por encima del niqui, un vestido azul como el mar y unas medias blancas.

Laila-ya estoy.

Aelita-pues vamos.

Las dos-¡adios mamá,papá!

Sus padres-¡adios hijas!

Las chicas empezaron a correr y cuando estaban a medio camino.

¿?-¡Lail,Lail espera!-deci un chico peli marrón,tirando a negro ,que llebaba un pantalon azul cielo y un niqui blanco igual que las chicas.

Laila-hola Adri.

Adrían-hola,llegais tarde.

Aelita-ya lo sabemos y tu tambien asi que a correr.

Los otros dos asintieron a lo que dijo la peli rosa y empezaron a correr hasta llegar a su instituto.

Adrían-un poco mas y nos encontrabamaos con Alfred.

Laila-entonces Fuco-san nos ponía un castigo.

Adrían-si.

Aelita-bueno yo me voy a mi clase,adiós chicos.

Lod dos-¡adiós!

Adrían-vamos a clase Lail.

Laila-si.

Los chicos entreron en su clase y se sentaron en su repectuvo asiento hasta que llego su tutor.

Fuco-¡buenos días alumnos!-dijo un señor de pelo gris,con una sonrisa en la cara y derepente miro aun asiento vacio.

Alumnos-¡buenos días Fuco-san!

Fucp-veo que Alfredo-Kun vuelve a llegar tarde.

Y derepente entra en la clase un chico peli negro,con la piel blanca,agotado.

Alfredo-¡siento llegar tarde Fuco-san!

Fuco-ahhhhhhh….anda sientate y empezemos la clase.

Alfredo-si.-(se sienta en su asiento).

Y asi todos los niños se quedan atendiendo a los preofesores hasta que acaban las clases.

Adrían y Laila salen del edifico y se situan enfrente de un árbol y empiezan a hablar hasta que…:

Alfredo-hola chicos.

Los dos-hola Alfred.

Laila-hoy volviste a llegar tarde, si sigues asi Fuco-san te va ha acabar castigando.

Alfredo-ya,ya lo se Lail,pero en fin-se paro un segundo para despúes seguir hablando-pero,¿bais a venir a jugar con nosotros?

Adrían-yo si.

Laila-yo no.

Alfredo-anda.

Laila-lo siento pero hoy estoy ocupada.

Alfredo-que pena…

Adrían y Alfredo-¡adiós Lail!-dijeron al unisono los chicos para irse corriendo.

Laila-¡adios chicos!

¿?-Asi que mintiendo a tus amigos¿eh?

Laila-hermanita…ya me esta hartando esto de aparecer por sorpresa.

Aelita-bueno,vale, pero responde a mi pregunta.

Laila-si, pero por buenos motivos.

Aelita-mas bien por un motivo…; tristeza¿me quivovo?

Laila-triste-no…

Aelita-anda vamonos a casa.

Laila-triste-vale.

Las dos chicas empiezan a andar, sin deicr ninguna palabra, hasta llegar a su casa.

Las dos-¡ya llegamos!

Madre-bienbenidas hijas.

Aelita-¿y papá?

Madre-yo Sali pronto del trabajo pero vuetro padre aun sigue trabajando.

Aelita-ah,vale.

Mobil-ring..ring..

Laila-diga?

¿?-hola Lail,¿Qué tal?

Laila-¡María!hola, bien y tú?

María-excepto por el pesado de mi hermano, bien.

Laila-me alegro y ¿que querias?

María-pues felicitarte, porque por fin as conseguido sacar tu primer diez en mates.

Laila-ah,eso…mucha gracias.

María-de nada,en fin te tengo que dejar, ordenes del capi, hasto otro día Lail.

Laila-ok,hasta otro día María.(cuelgan ambas).

Aelita-¿Qué queria María?

Laila-felicitarme por sacar mi primer diez en mates.

Aelita-ah,vale.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que os gustara el primer capi, aquí va el segundo.

Capitulo 2:

Ya era jueves por la tarde, las hermanas Stons estaban viendo la tele en el salón.

Laila-va a ganar Sinet.

Aelita-no, va a ganar Jock.

Laila-que no.

Aelita-que sí.

Laila-que no.

Aelita-que sí.

Laila-que no.

Aelita-que sí.

Laila-que no.

Aelita-que sí.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

Laila-jajá que más da.

Aelita-jajá ya, me voy a por un vaso de agua.

Laila-ok.

La peli rosa fue hasta la cocina, pero al oír a alguien hablar, se escondió detrás de la puerta.

Madre-¿Cómo me dices eso?-preguntaba la madre de las niñas, un poco enfadada.

Padre-venga cariño, es lo mejor para ellas.

Detrás de la puerta:

Aelita-¿Cómo?

En la cocina:

Madre-¡pero mandarles a Italia a estudiar!

Aelita-pensando-¡ ¿Cómo?!

Padre-es lo mejor para ellas y aunque nosotros no estemos con ellas, vivirán con mi hermana y su marido.

Madre-a claro, si están con Ros y Mike está todo arreglado.-dijo sarcásticamente la mujer.

Padre-venga cariño, solo quiero lo mejor para las niñas.

Madre-está bien, ¿pero cómo se lo vas a decir?

Padre-no sé.

Aelita-llorando-¡no hace falta, ya lo sé!

Madre-¡hija!

Aelita-llorando-¡no me importa que me hagáis esto a mí, pero a Laila a pesar de todo lo que sufrirá allí y lo sabéis,¡¿como podéis hacerle eso?!

Aelita se va llorando a su habitación y cierra la puerta de golpe.

Padre-¡Aelita espera!

Laila-¿pasa algo papá?

Madre-Laila, hija.

Laila-¿Qué le pasa a oni-chan?

Madre-cuéntaselo tú, cariño, yo iré a hablar con Aelita-Kun.

Padre-vale.

La madre sube las escaleras dejando solo a Laila y su padre. Laila mira la expresión de la cara de su padre y se preocupa aun más.

Laila-¿papá pasa algo?

Padre-Laila hija veras..-se para y mira a su hija.-lo siento… pero vuelves a Italia.

Laila-triste-¡¿Cómo?!

Padre-tú y tu hermana vais a ir a Italia a estudiar y nosotros nos quedamos aquí, en España, vosotras os quedareis con la tía Ros y el tío Mike.

Laila-llorando-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Laila hace lo mismo que su hermana antes y se encierra en su habitación.

Padre-¡hija!

En la habitación de Aelita:

La niña estaba sentada en la cama, llorando y su madre estaba sentada a su lado, ya le había explicado todo.

Madre-vamos hija, tranquila.

Aelita-dejando de llorar-yo ya lo comprendo mamá, pero sabes que esto va a dolerle mucho a Laila y ella no estará bien ni aunque se lo expliques.

Madre-ya lo sé.-dice triste.

En la habitación de Laila:

Laila estaba tumbada, llorando en su cama.

Laila-llorando-¿Por qué, por qué? si le vuelvo a ver no sé lo que haré.

En ese momento; en la cabeza de la niña, aparece la imagen de su hermano mayor, sonriéndole.

Laila-llorando-¡no, no, sal de mi cabeza!

Afuera de su habitación:

Madre-mira que te dije que se lo dijeras con cuidado.

Padre-pero yo..-le interrumpe.

Madre-anda déjalo…-gritando-¡hija abre la puerta por favor!

Laila-llorando-¡no!

Madre-¡hija por favor!

Laila-llorando-¡noooooo!

Madre-a ver ahora dime tú que vamos a hacer.

Padre-no sé.-dice avergonzado.

Madre-genial-dice sarcásticamente.

Aelita-dejar que hable yo con ella-les interrumpe su hija.

Padre-Aelita.

Madre-vale, hija ,te esperamos abajo.-(se va con su marido).

Aelita-¡soy yo, abre!

De repente la puerta se abre y Aelita ve a su hermana yendo hacia el balcón.

En el balcón:

Aelita-este siempre será tu sitio favorito de la casa, ¿verdad?-dice la peli rosa ,viendo como se sienta su hermana y sentándose a su lado.

Laila-llorando-¿Qué quieres?-dice intentando parecer enfadada.

Aelita-a mi no me puedes engañar Laila y lo sabes.-se para y la mira.-se que lo que sientes en realidad es tristeza.

Laila-no.-dice secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Aelita-vamos, sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar.

Laila-ya….si, estoy triste, ¿contenta?

Aelita-no, no estoy contenta y ¿quieres saber por qué? porque eres mi hermana y odio verte triste.

Laila-vale…pero yo..-la interrumpe.

Aelita-venga, no creo que de todos los institutos que hay en Florencia, justo valla a ir al mismo que nosotras.

Laila-en eso tienes razón, sería muy improbable.-dice sonriendo.

Aelita-esa es mi hermana pequeña, anda vamos a cenar.

Laila-está bien oni-chan.

Y así acabo ese día.

Su padre les dijo; que se irían pasado mañana por la mañana al aeropuerto para ir a Florencia, así que las chicas pasaron todo el día siguiente con sus amigos.

Y esa noche de viernes, en el balcón:

Aelita-está será la última vez que veamos este cielo tan bonito de España.

Laila-si, tienes razón, pero créeme Italia también tiene un cielo precioso.

Aelita-si…-se para un segundo para después decir, preocupada-espero que la gente sea amable con nosotras.

Laila-no te preocupes por eso,-esas palabras hicieron que su hermana mayor se fijara en ella, extrañada, mientras esta miraba el cielo.-porque Italia este llena de gente maravillosa.

Aelita-sonriendo a su hermana.-tienes razón.

Al día siguiente las chicas cogieron sus cosas y se fueron al aeropuerto.

En el aeropuerto:

Aelita-adiós mamá, adiós papá.

Madre-adiós hija.

Padre-adiós tesoro.

Después la peli rosa les da un abrazo a sus padres y se va hacia el avión.

Laila-adiós mamá, papá.

Madre-adiós hija.

Laila y su madre se dan un abrazo y cuando se iba a ir siguiendo a su hermana mayor hasta el avión.

Padre-Laila espera.

Laila-¿eh?

Padre-se acerca a ella y le abraza-adiós hija y no olvides que te quiero.

La madre de las niñas sonríe.

Laila-extrañada-¿eh?-corresponde el abrazo de su padre-y yo a ti papá.

Se separan y esta va corriendo junto a su hermana mayor.

Laila-¡adiós!

Las dos chicas se suben en el avión y empiezan su viaje a Italia.

Continuara…

Espero que os haya gustado y dejar reviews plise, adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí os va la continuación, el tercer capítulo.

Capitulo 3:

El avión privado de la familia Stons acababa de aterrizar en Italia.

Las dos hermanas inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia su limusina y no tardaron en llegar a casa de sus tíos.

En casa de sus tíos;

Laila y Aelita-¡ya hemos llegado!-gritaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo, al entrar.

Mike-bienvenidas niñas.

Ros-¡hola mis cielos!-dijo su tía, yendo a abrazar a las dos.

Aelita-hola tía, tío.

Su tía les soltó, a las dos y se puso al lado de su marido.

Mike-Aelita cuanto has crecido.

Laila-triste-hola tíos…-dijo la de ojos lila detrás de la peli rosa.

Ros-hola Laila, anima esa cara anda, ¿es que no te acuerdas de cómo era Italia?

Laila-pues claro, siempre será preciosa y ahora que hemos vuelto a Florencia, deberíamos ir a dejar nuestras cosas.

Mike-tienes razón, ir a vuestras habitaciones a colocar vuestras cosas y después bajar.

Las dos-si.- (se van).

Y las chicas subieron arriba, dejaron sus cosas, se cambiaron, bajaron y cenaron.

Al día siguiente;

Aelita-estoy lista y tú?

Laila-casi.

Aelita-date prisa.

Laila-ya, ya, voy todo lo rápido que puedo.

Las dos chicas iban a empezar su nuevo instituto en Italia.

Vestían una falda, azul oscuro, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa, azul clarito, de manga corta y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón.

Laila-ya está.

Dijo la peli marrón corriendo hacia la puerta.

Aelita-pues vamos.

Las dos-¡adiós, tío, tía!

Los tíos-¡adiós chicas!

Las dos empezaron a correr hasta llegar a un edifico, su nuevo instituto;"El Lydin".

Aelita-cansada-por…por fin.-Dijo la peli rosa, apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas, agotada.

Laila-cansada-si…-dijo la peli marrón en la misma postura que su hermana.

Aelita se puso bien y ya recuperando el aliento.

Aelita-bueno, me voy a mi clase.

Laila-aun en la misma posición que antes-vale, hasta luego.

Aelita-marchándose-¡adiós!-dijo la peli rosa, gritando, desde ya lejos de allí.

La peli marrón se quedo sola,allí,recuperando el aliento.

Subió la cabeza y vio que alguien le ofrecía la mano. Y la volvió a levantar para ver el rostro de esa persona que le quería ayudar.

¿?-hola, deja que te ayude.-dijo un chico peli negro.

Laila, no se sorprendió y acepto la ayuda del chico.

Cuando ya se había puesto bien, el peli negro volvió a hablar.

¿?-por cierto me llamo Gianluca, es un placer.

Laila-igualmente, yo me llamo Laila y gracias por tú ayuda.

Gianluca-de nada, ¿eres nueva?

Laila-si.

Gianluca-vale, por tu chaqueta supongo que iras a la misma clase que yo.

Laila-supongo.

Gianluca-deja que te acompañe, como yo ya sé donde está, te será más fácil llegar.

Laila-vale, muchas gracias.

Gianluca-no hay de que, vamos.

Laila-si.

La peli marrón siguió a su nuevo amigo hasta la clase de ambos.

Gianluca-ya hemos llegado.

Laila-gracias, yo me tengo que quedar aquí.

Gianluca-de nada, pues hasta ahora.

Gianluca entró en la clase, dejando a Laila sola, y unos minutos después llegó el profesor.

Profesor-¡buenos días alumnos!

La clase-¡buenos días profesor!

Profesor-hoy tenemos una nueva compañera que se incorpora a nuestra clase, pasa.

La puerta de la clase se abre, dejando ver a la peli negra y todos los chicos no la paran de mirar, al igual que las chicas.

Profesor-esta es Laila Stons, seguro que alguno habréis oído hablar de ella por ser una de las herederas de la familia Stons, así que espero que seáis buenos con ella.

La clase-¡si!

Profesor- siéntate donde quieras y saca las cosas para la clase de Historia.

Laila-si, profesor.

La peli marrón se fue a un asiento que había libre, detrás de un chico bajito y rubio.

¿?-hola, encantado, me llamo Ángelo.

Laila-el placer es todo mío Ángelo, yo me llamo Laila.

Ángelo-pues bienvenida Laila, hablamos después, vale?

Laila-vale.

Laila saco las cosas de la asignatura y pensó;

Laila-pensando-Florencia, no ha cambiado nada.-dijo la de ojos lilas sonriendo ,para después atender al profesor.

Las clases pasaron volando para las hermanas Stons y enseguida sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases.

Profesor-¡se acabaron las clases, recojan y pueden irse!

La clase-¡si!

Gianluca-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Dijo el chico peli negro, dirigiéndose a la mesa de la peli negra, mientras esta se ponía la mochila en el hombro.

Laila-muy bien.

Gianluca-me alegro, por cierto.

Laila-si?

Gianluca-¿has pensado ya a que club te vas a unir?

Laila-supongo que al de fútbol.

Lo dicho por la chica hizo que al chico le saliera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Gianluca-¡que bien! Yo estoy en el club de fútbol.-dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Laila-pues qué bien, seremos compañeros.

Gianluca-eso parece.

Laila-ahora me tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos después.

Gianluca-vale, adiós.

Laila-adiós-dijo la peli nagra alejándose de allí.

La de ojos morados salió fuera del edificio y empezó a esperar a la peli rosa.

Laila-pensando-cuanto está tardando…

Como la peli rosa no llegaba decidió irse ya a su casa.

La chica empezó a caminar hasta que llegó a un parque, que era donde jugaba ella de pequeña.

Ella estaba en el puente y desde ahí se puso a observar el parque donde jugaban los niños y niñas pequeñas, le recordaban a ella y a…él de pequeños.

Laila-que bonito, no ha cambiado nada desde entonces.

Pensaba la peli negra hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

¿?-verdad? no ha cambiado nada desde que éramos pequeños.

Laila-extrañada-¿eh?

La de ojos lilas reconoció esa voz enseguida, se giro y le vio.

¿?-cuanto tiempo ha pasado….desde la última vez que te vi.

Laila-triste-¡tú!¡tú eres….

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les dejo con la intriga, ¿quién será esa persona?, lo sé soy mala por dejarles con la intriga y por hacer un capitulo tan corto, pero espero que le haya gustado y dejen reviews por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que os gustara el anterior capitulo, aquí os dejo el cuarto, lo siento pero este va a ser un poco corto, de verdad que lo siento.

Capitulo 4:

Laila-triste-¡tú!¡tú eres….¡Oni-chan!

Fidio-cuanto tiempo ha pasado…Laila-dijo el peli marrón, acercándose a la chica para abrazarla.

Laila vio las intenciones del chico, mientras se ponía a llorar y esquivando su abrazo.

Laila-triste-¡no te acerques a mí!-decía entre sollozos la peli marrón.

Fidio-pero oni-chan..-decía el peli marrón pero antes de poder seguir hablando le interrumpió la chica.

Laila-triste-¡no quiero que te acerques a mí, tú me abandonaste!

Fidio-triste-eso es mentira yo solo, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.-decia triste el peli marrón, dirigiendo su mirada hacia al suelo.

Laila-triste-¡no me vengas con tonterías!

El grito de la peli marrón hizo que el chico levantara la cabeza del suelo y le mirara a ella.

Laila-triste-¡ni siquiera intentaste que no me llevaran!¡no te quiero ni ver!-decía entre sollozos la chica.

Después de lo dicho, Laila salió, llorando, corriendo.

Fidio-¡espera!-intento pararla el peli marrón pero ya era muy tarde.

Laila iba corriendo y Fidio empezó a seguirla, pero como eran hermanos tenían la misma rapidez así que Fidio no tardó en alcanzarla.

Fidio-¡espera, por favor!

Laila-triste-¡olvídame!

La peli marrón uso todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ir más rápido y así superar al peli marrón.

Entonces al ya verla muy lejos del, Fidio se paro y aun triste y dijo en alto;

Fidio-triste-la cosa, es que no puedo olvidarte…

Mientras:

La chica corrió hasta llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta de golpe.

Aelita-bienbenida Laila ,los tíos han…

Intento decirle con una sonrisa en la cara la peli rosa a la pali marrón pero ella había salido corriendo y llorando hasta su habitación.

Al entrar en su habitación cerró la puerta de golpe.

Se tiro en la cama y aun llorando, abrazo con sus brazos sus piernas.

Abajo;

Aelita ya había cambiado su sonrisa por una cara se preocupación.

Subió arriba, intentó entrar en la habitación de la peli marrón, pero ella no le abría la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación:

Laila-triste-sabia, sabía que no tenía que haber venido aquí, ¡yo no quería volver a verle!-dijo la peli marrón entre sollozos, gritando lo último dicho.

Fuera de la habitación;

Aelita-¿yo no quería volver a verle? ummmmm-dijo en alto la peli rosa para después empezar a pensar.

De repente, subió el brazo, alzando el meñique hacia arriba.

Aelita-lo tengo.

Pero volvió a cambiar su cara por una triste y de preocupación, bajando el brazo.

Aelita-ese tonto de nacimiento….lo ha vuelto a ver.

Mientras en el puente de antes;

El peli marrón de antes estaba mirando el parque donde jugaban los niños y niñas de seis años o por ahí.

Gianluca-¿Qué tal te fue Fidio?¿era ella verdad?

Dijo un peli negro poniéndose al lado del peli marrón y apoyando, igual que el otro, sus brazos en la barandilla del puente.

Fidio-a la segunda, si era ella.

Gianluca-¿Y a la primera?

Fidio-triste-peor imposible.-dijo sin ganas y deprimido el peli marrón, si apartar la mirada del parque.

Gianluca—ya veo…lo siento.

Fidio-tranquilo no es culpa tuya, si no mía.

Decía el peli marrón mirando con tristeza el parque.

Gianluca-Fidio…

Después de un rato de silencio, los dos amigos se despidieron para irse cada uno a su respectiva casa y descansar.

En casa de los Aldena;

Fidio-¡ya he llegado!

Padre de Fidio-bienvenido hijo, ve al comedor que ya está a comida, pero antes cámbiate.

Fidio-si, padre.

Madre de Fidio-hola hijo-dijo la madre del peli marrón dándole un abrazo, después le soltó y se volvió a la cocina.

Fidio-hola madre.

Madre de Fidio-ve a cambiarte y baja enseguida hijo.

Fidio-si, madre.-(se va)

Mientras en casa de los Stons:

En el salón;

Aelita-enfadada-yo mato a ese idiota de nacimiento.

Decía la peli rosa mientras cogía su mochila y salía de su casa.

Mientras:

En la habitación de Laila;

Laila-triste-le odio, le odio, ¿Cómo me pudo abandonar? yo era su hermana….era….ahora para mi él ya no es mi oni-chan…y si no quiero preocupar a Aelita y a mis tíos, mejor no les digo nada y actuó normalmente.

Dijo la peli marrón levantándose de la cama y dejando de llorar.

Después se fue al baño y se vistió, con una camisa azul clarito y un pantalón de chándal, corto.

La peli marrón bajo a la cocina, cogió una coca-cola y se fue a ver una película a la televisión.

Y de repente pensó;

Laila-pensando-que raro creí que mi hermana estaba en casa, en fin, da igual.

Mientras;

Por las calles:

Aelita-pensando, enfadada-se va a enterar.

En ese momento la peli rosa llego a la casa del peli marrón, llamó y le recibió una de las sirvientas, le llevo hasta el salón.

Sirvienta-señorito Fidio han venido a verle.-dijo al sirvienta para después retirarse y así dejando ver a la peli rosa.

Fidio-pero si yo a ti….-pero antes de que le diera tiempo a acabar la frase, la peli rosa le cogió del brazo y con su otra mano le tapo la boca.

Aelita-se lo robo un segundo.-dijo sonriéndoles a los padres del chico para después irse con el peli arrón a la habitación de este.

Los padres-extrañados-va..vale.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado, siento que sea tan corto y dejen reviews por favor.

¿Qué le hará Aelita a Fidio?

¿Fidio segira vivo para ver otro mañana?


End file.
